<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Coffee by allixiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005251">Morning Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler'>allixiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to the smell of hot coffee and homemade pancakes was Rafael’s preferred way to begin his Saturday. It didn’t happen as often (or really ever) as he would have liked. He was coming off one of the best nights of sleep that he had ever had, feeling more refreshed than he had in years. </p><p>He was confused for a moment when he woke up, not immediately recognizing the bedroom he was in. He lifted his head from the squishy pillow, only sighing in remembrance when he identified the white, clean sheets of your bed. He had spent the night in your company for the first time the night prior. He would be spending the next week or so off from work. No cases, no evidence to review, no statements to produce. </p><p>He hadn’t the slightest idea what to do with himself.</p><p>That’s how he ended up taking you out to a nice dinner and a lovely walk in the park afterwards. You invited him to stay with you for the weekend, figuring that getting away from his office and apartment would do him some good. After watching some cheesy movie and a night of love, Rafael was able to get the best sleep of his life. And now he had breakfast to welcome himself too when he decided to get up. He let out a content groan, and allowed his head to collapse back into the pillowcase for another few moments.</p><p>His eyes peered at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table closest to his side. It was 8:00 AM on the dot. He smirked and let out an incredulous laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept later than 6:00 AM. Eventually, the delicious smells coming from your kitchen had tempted him long enough. He sat up in bed to stretch his tense muscles and crack his unpopped knuckles, it was always his first step in getting out of bed every day.</p><p>He pushed back the white duvet, wincing at the feel of the cool air hitting his skin. He made his way out of your bedroom, following the aromas of what he knew to be maple syrup and dark roast coffee. His padding feet stopped short when he saw you turned at the stove, clad in his cream colored sweater that he had worn the night before. He felt a heat creep onto his cheeks. He loved this picture.</p><p>You sensed his presence, turning around and smiling at him.</p><p>“Good morning, counselor,” You said teasingly; “Did you sleep well?’</p><p>He returned a grin, continuing his entrance into the kitchen. He gawked at the sight of the buffet you had prepared. A stack of pancakes with syrup, a fresh pot of coffee, bacon, and sliced fruit. It looked almost too good to eat. His rumbling belly proved otherwise though.</p><p>“Very well. I have to say that your bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than mine.” He admitted, resting his hands on the sides of your arms. </p><p>He let his fingertips feel against the familiar material of his sweater. It was one of his favorites to wear this time of year. He liked it a lot better on you though. You flipped the last pancake in the pan, Rafael’s mouth watering at the golden brown disk.</p><p>“I just thought that a breakfast that’s more than three cups of coffee might be good for us both. I’m sorry if I woke you, I-”</p><p>“No, no, mi amor. Don’t be sorry. I’m partial to waking up this way all the time.” He drawled, his voice still thick with sleep.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to the side of your head, just below your temple. He eyed the small, purplish marks on your neck. There were at least three or four of them, he felt a little rush of pride at the sight. Images of last night flashed in his head, almost getting him riled up again. </p><p>You placed the last pancake onto the plate, finishing off the tower of fluffy goodness. You decided not to even worry about the dishes for now. You had all day to get them done.</p><p>“Breakfast is served. These pancakes smell heavenly, if I do say so myself.” You humbly bragged, turning and handing him a plate. </p><p>His eyes fluttered in delight as his stomach rumbling audibly this time. He gladly took the plate from your hands, ready to dig in.</p><p>“You’re too good to me.” He purred.</p><p>You laughed sweetly as he loaded his plate greedily. Poor guy was starving despite the rich meal you had the night before. You were pretty sure he hadn’t been eating well for a while. He let work consume him more often than not. He spent more time in his office than he did at his own home. You hated seeing him run himself dry like this. You didn’t want him to forget how wonderful and exciting life could be. </p><p>The two of you sat at your dining room table that was just large enough for the both of you. Rafael generously lathered his pancakes with butter and poured a stream of the sticky syrup. You kept a giggle to yourself when you saw the way his eyes rolled back into his head at the taste. You were even more impressed at your pancake cooking abilities. It was a home run in your books.</p><p>Rafael slowed his ravenous eating after the first few bites. He decided he wanted to savor the taste instead of inhaling it all down like it was his last meal or like he was late to a meeting. He had involuntarily trained himself to consume his meals quickly. His brain and body were always on the go all the time. It was nice to take it slow for once. </p><p>Rafael watched you from over the rim of his coffee cup, sipping the rich beverage slowly. He relished the taste of his preferred morning pick-me-up. He watched your every move. The way you delicately picked up your glass of orange juice and how you carefully cut your pancakes into bite sized triangles. Your entire demeanor comforted him. In just half a year, he had found more of a home with you than he ever had with anyone else. </p><p>His heart did a little happy leap when you walked into the room. His green eyes glowed brighter when he looked at you. He had fallen undeniably in love with you.</p><p>You had just stabbed a fresh strawberry onto your fork when you caught Rafael’s stare. You paused, looking to him with curious eyes and laughing nervously.</p><p>“What?” You questioned.</p><p>He blinked to break his trance, setting down his coffee mug. </p><p>“I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater.” He confessed, his foot nudging yours under the table.</p><p>You looked down at the sweater. You had truthfully just grabbed it off the floor when you got up that morning because he had looked so good in it. It was soft, cozy, and reminded you of him. You were still getting used to seeing him in such casual clothing. When you first met him, the thought of ADA Rafael Barba wearing sweatpants seemed foreign. You adored seeing him so comfortable with you.</p><p>You sheepishly grinned.</p><p>“Oh, I just put it on. It’s super soft,” You explained; “But you can have it back if you want.”</p><p>He shook his head, beginning to feel himself get full.</p><p>“Keep it on. You look good in it.” He complimented, smiling again.</p><p>Your face grew hot, shoveling fruit into your mouth to hide your shyness. He went back into his pancakes with a chuckle, but he would just barely finish them off. You slid down into your chair shortly after, signaling that you couldn’t finish another bite.</p><p>“That was so good,” He said, resting a hand on his midriff; “Thanks for making it.”</p><p>You stood from your chair, taking his cleaned plate. You leaned down and kissed his head as you passed by.</p><p>“Of course. A counselor’s got to eat well. There’s more to breakfast than coffee and contemplation, Rafael.” You address him truthfully.</p><p>He gave a sarcastic scoff as he stood and followed you back into the kitchen. He topped off his cup, sipping it again.</p><p>“Oh, I know. If I had the time or luxury to afford a meal like this every day then I’d take it. Trust me.” He noted.</p><p>You felt sympathetic at that. Everyone who worked as hard as he did deserved something as bare minimum as a decent meal. You had been at a point where things like that weren’t always guaranteed. You knew what he meant to an extent.</p><p>“Well, as long as you’ll have me, then I think you can expect that.” You replied.</p><p>He set his cup off to the side, standing next to you to assist you in washing the dishes. He hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“I might just take you up on that promise.” He responded jokingly.</p><p>You leaned your head on his shoulder, scrubbing your plate gently. </p><p>“Good. You deserve it.” </p><p>He felt overwhelmed with care and love. No one he had ever dated before had taken so much time and spent so much energy on making sure he was taken care of. He could take care of himself surely, but it was nice to let someone else willingly do it every once in a blue moon. He’d never not return the favor, he respected you far too much for that. </p><p>With the dishes clean and appetites satisfied, you had a clean slate for the rest of the weekend. You collectively agreed to lay low and forget about the raging world outside. Rafael knew one thing for sure.</p><p>He was one lucky guy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>